


I.C.E.

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Caretaker Jensen, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Sick Jared, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: In Case of Emergency contact Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	I.C.E.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I'm in a sickfic mood this weekend. Sorry about the repetitiveness. Hopefully, you all can forgive me.

_"Mr. Ackles?"_

The intercom on his desk startles Jensen so bad he almost knocks over his coffee mug. Taking a calming breath, he presses the button.

"Yes, Renee?"

_"You have a call from a Mr...David Renner? on line two. He says he works with your husband?" _

Worry furrows Jensen's brow-- the only reason someone from the school would call is if something happened to Jared...

“Okay, go ahead and send him through." He waits for Renee to transfer the call then says, "This is Jensen.” 

_“Hi, Jensen, it’s David Renner from Mossbrook Element--” _

"David...Right-- You teach in the classroom next to Jared’s. What can I do for you, David?” 

_“Well, uh, Jared's not doing so hot-- I think he’s going to need someone to come get him.” _

“You want me to come get Jared? From school?" Jensen didn't mean to sound rude, but it was a fairly concerning request, especially given that it _didn't _come from his mate...

_“Yeah, he’s pretty sick,"_ David continued, "Probably_ the damn bug that's going around. Half of my class was out last week with it and honestly, I'm kind of surprised Jared__ made it here...” _

“Oh, man... Is he there? Can I speak to him?” 

_“Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon. He was barely able to poke his head around my door to ask me to watch his class before he bolted.” _

“...Crap.” 

_“Yeah. So, uh, can you come to get him?” _

Jensen nodded even though David couldn't see him. “Um...yeah. I just need to rearrange some things first." He quickly calculated how long it would take him to get there. "I can be there in-- twenty minutes?” 

David's relief was audible. “Okay,_ I’ll let the office know you're on your way so you can come right in and I’ll text you to let you know if Jared makes it out of the john before you get here.” _

“Thanks, David.” 

_"You'll need to swing by my classroom to get his stuff, though." _

"No problem. I'll pick it up once I check on Jared."

As soon as Jensen hangs up the phone, he buzzes his secretary to ask her to reschedule his meeting that's supposed to take place later this morning. With that sorted, he sends out an email to the rest of his team to let them know he’s leaving early due to a family emergency.

The omega quickly grabs his gym bag and his shoulder bag then hurries down to the parking garage. When he gets to his car, his hand hesitates on the door handle, wondering exactly how sick his mate is. The only thing he's feeling through their bond is embarrassment and humiliation. 

Hopping in the car, he starts it up. 

On the drive to the elementary school where his alpha teaches fifth-grade, Jensen starts to compile a mental list of supplies he’ll have to get from the store after he gets the sick man comfortable at home.

The last time either of them had gotten sick- other than their annual cold and flu season, courtesy of Jared's young pupils- was on New Year’s Eve when Jared had a bit too much champagne. Other than that, it would probably be back when Jensen caught the stomach flu almost three years ago.

In other words, the couple’s home is no longer stocked with sick day supplies. 

Instead of pulling around to the back of the school near Jared’s classroom, Jensen parks near the front entrance in Visitor Parking. After shutting the car off, he quickly heads inside. Because now that he made it to the school, the bond is stronger and Jensen can discern each of his mate's symptoms. 

The secretary behind the desk, Rebecca, smiles sadly at Jensen before handing him a badge and asking him to sign in. Jensen nods and scribbles his name down.

The halls are empty, Jensen's dress shoes echoing loudly while he follows his nose towards his alpha’s scent. Pausing briefly in front of the door to the boys' bathroom, he calms his nerves, gently pushes it open, and steps inside. 

The room smells of sickness.

The full force of his mate's misery slams into the omega, causing him to stumble. 

He knocks on the only occupied stall. “Jare?” 

_“...Jen?”_

“Yeah, baby, it’s me. Can you unlock the door?”

While Jared shuffles around, Jensen pulls off his gloves and tucks them into the pockets of his black fleece coat. When the door unlatches, Jensen takes in the sight of his sick mate.

_“Oh,_ baby…” he murmurs, crouching down behind Jared.

He tucks the alpha’s long hair behind his ears and checks for a fever. There’s a little heat, but that may just be caused by the intensity of the alpha’s illness and the one..two..._three _ layers he’s wearing.

Jensen grabs some toilet paper to clean off Jared’s chin then helps him up from the floor. He uses his foot to flush the toilet before leading his sick mate over to the row of sinks. 

Jared looks awful... He’s pale and covered in sweat and there’s something sticky on his hands which the omega really doesn’t want to think about. He shivers while Jensen cleans him up as best he can and leans against him heavily while he rinses his mouth. 

“David texted me that he has your stuff in his classroom so I’m going to grab it once I’ve got you in the car, okay? Then we’ll head home and you can sleep while I run to the store.”

Jared nods, tired. Jensen keeps one arm around him as they walk out to the parking lot.

After making sure his mate is comfortable in the front passenger seat, Jensen returns to the school to pick up Jared’s coat and bag from David and gives his Visitor's pass back to Rebecca.

He deposits Jared’s things into the back seat of the car. On the way back to their apartment, Jared starts feeling bad so he tries to sleep. Jensen runs one hand through his hair and focuses on the light afternoon traffic. 

By the time they park and get upstairs, Jared is stifling dangerously wet burps into his hand. Jensen ushers him down the hall and into the bathroom then puts their winter wear back in the closet before joining him. When he enters, Jared is groaning above the bowl, fresh vomit dripping from his chin. 

Jensen sits down on the edge of the bathtub to hold his alpha’s bangs back with one hand and rub his back with the other.

“It’s okay, baby," he says softly, "Just get it up. Then you can go to bed.” 

The alpha’s body convulses, another stream of sick hitting the water. Jensen averts his eyes while trying to send as much love and comfort as he can through the bond. After a while, he walks over to the sink to fill a glass with water. 

“Small sips, baby,” he instructs, handing Jared the glass. The alpha manages a weak nod before he carefully raises the glass to his lips.

After only two sips, he gives the glass back to his omega so he reposition himself over the toilet as he throws it back up.

Jensen sighs and cards his fingers through his alpha’s greasy hair while they wait for the dry heaves to taper off.

Once Jared's stomach has quieted, Jensen helps him into the bedroom where he peels off his dirty clothes while his mate pulls out some fresh pajamas for him to put on.

Dressed, the sick alpha crawls into their bed and falls asleep. 

Jensen doesn't sleep. Instead, he spends the next hour sanitizing the bathroom, front door handle- he even goes back to the parking garage to give his care a thorough wipe down- and putting Jared’s clothes in the wash.

After his ‘wifely’ duties are taken care of, Jensen checks in on his sleeping mate and makes himself some dinner. Time flew by while he was taking care of Jared and Jensen is starving. A quick survey of the fridge and cupboards reveals they need to go grocery shopping ASAP, so the omega settles for a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of bbq chips.

His belly sated, he joins his mate in bed. 

He's just begun chapter thirteen in his book when Jared groans beside him. He looks over and rests his hand on his mate's shoulder. “Baby? You okay?” 

“_ Ugh-- my stomach… _” 

Jensen immediately searches for something the alpha can be sick into, but the small trash can is still on the floor by Jared’s side of the bed and there’s no way he can reach it fast enough to save their sheets.

Jared winces when his belly emits a loud gurgle. 

Realizing that although his previous worry over Jared throwing up was actually not necessary, he asks, “Jare, are you okay? Do you need help?” 

The alpha takes a deep breath and holds it before blowing it out forcefully, “_I really wish I could say no...” _

Another urgent whine from Jared's gut prompts Jensen to get up and move around the bed. There, he waits until Jared sits up so he can wrap his arm around his alpha’s waist. “It’s okay. I gotcha. C’ mon.” 

Jared’s stomach continues to loudly complain during the short walk into the en suite.

Knowing their on a clock, Jensen quickly pushes Jared's pants down to his ankles and helps him sit down. Wanting to provide his poor sick alpha a little much-needed privacy, Jensen quietly pulls the door shut behind him.

Ignoring the impossibly loud sounds of abdominal distress coming from the bathroom, the omega goes back to reading his book.

***

One week later, Jensen shuffles out of the bathroom with one hand on his upset stomach. He'd had to make a mad dash to avoid throwing up on Jared while they cuddled. He softly burps when he sits down on the bed.

Jared asks him how he’s feeling. 

“Like crap, ” he replies. 

Jared gives his mate a sheepish look. “Sorry, babe.” 

“It’s not your fault, Jare-" Jensen pauses to drink a little of the orange sports drink in a glass on the nightstand. "I’m okay... just wish I could stop throwing up…” 

Jared waits until Jensen's tucked against his side to speak. “I hate that I got you sick, Jen,” he sighs, resting his chin on top of the omega's head. 

Jensen laces their fingers together in his lap. “Hey, in sickness and in health, remember?” 

After a few moments, the alpha grins. “..._Touche_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, more sick Jared. But I can't help it! It's so sweet to see his omega taking such good care of him.


End file.
